Muhimu/Main article
Muhimu is an adult female zebra. She is the mother of Hamu, and the leader of her herd. Biography Backstory Muhimu is a zebra who lived in the Pride Lands during Simba's reign. She presumably became leader of her herd sometime after reaching adulthood. ''The Lion Guard "The Mbali Fields Migration" When Muhimu and her herd get into a fight with Swala and her herd, the Lion Guard rushes to put a stop to the argument. Once there, Bunga gets sat on by an actively fighting Muhimu, who continues squabbling with Swala until Kion steps forward, roaring for silence. With the herds now paying attention, he and Beshte point out that the grazing grounds in the Pride Lands are open to everyone, but Muhimu and Swala explain that there's only one small patch of grass left for them to share. After Kion consults with his father, Simba, Bunga announces to the herds that they're going to be taken across the Pride Lands to Mbali Fields. During his announcement, he runs into Muhimu, but she refuses to acknowledge that she'd sat on him earlier. She then tells Bunga that her need to reach the grazing ground is imperative. Meanwhile, Ono reports back to Kion about a route they can take to Mbali Fields. After Ono's report, Kion announces to the herds that he will be leading them to Mbali Fields, and the two herds cheer for him. With a proud Kion in the lead, the herds set out, and "A Trail to Hope" plays as the combined herds follow Kion through the Pride Lands. Eventually, the herds make it to a canyon, where Kion attempts to encourage the gazelles and zebras through their fatigue and hunger. Ono then assures Kion that they're close, though he voices his worries about an oncoming storm. As the herds pause to behold Mbali Fields, Muhimu loses patience and begins to charge down the canyon with her herd. Not to be outdone, Swala and her gazelles tear after them. A frantic Lion Guard attempts to stop them, but, too late, a huge pile of rocks falls into the midst of the canyon, blocking the way into Mbali Fields. As more rocks continue to fall, Bunga leaps onto Muhimu, rescuing her, and she realizes that he has just saved her life. Meanwhile, Kion realizes that they must scout out another route, for the rocks are unmovable. Ono rushes to fulfill this new command, but when he returns to Kion, he admits that the only other way to Mbali Fields takes them through the Outlands. Grimly, Kion accepts their fate. As the herds set out, the storm breaks over the canyon, and the combined herds begin to complain about Kion's leadership. No sooner have they finished griping when a flash flood forces the herds to race to higher ground. While Ono leads the herds to higher ground, Kion and the rest of the Guard rescue those still trapped in the rising waters, including Muhimu, who finds herself in Bunga's debt once more. Once the herds are safe, they begin to complain about Kion, criticizing his choice to take them through the canyon. However, Muhimu speaks up and takes the blame for starting the stampede. She then promises to make things easier from now on, and Kion thanks her for her loyalty. Thanks to Muhimu's words of encouragement, the herds trust Kion to lead them into the Outlands. However, just as they've entered the Outlands, Muhimu begins to go into labor, and Kion is forced to make a difficult choice. While he sends Beshte, Fuli, and Ono ahead to keep leading the herds, he and Bunga stay behind to help Muhimu give birth. Under the careful watch of Swala and several others, Muhimu gives birth to a son. No sooner has the zebra foal been born when he emits a loud bray, which attracts the attention of Janja and his minions, Cheezi and Chungu. The three plunge down the ridge in the hopes of scattering the gazelles and zebras, but Kion orders them to protect Muhimu and her foal while he and Bunga take on the hyenas. Together, Bunga and Kion distract Cheezi and Chungu, but Janja manages to break through their defense to attack the zebras. However, he is kicked in the face by Muhimu's foal, and the hyenas scramble to get away, having been bested by the herds' teamwork. With the hyenas defeated, the Lion Guard leads the rest of the gazelles and zebras home, where Bunga plays happily with Muhimu's foal. "Babysitter Bunga" Reirei and her family plot to attack a herd of zebras. Nearby, Kion picks up the pack's scent, and the Lion Guard rushes to rescue the zebras from their attackers. Too late, the pack strikes, and Reirei's children, Dogo and Kijana, manage to isolate a young zebra named Hamu from the rest of the herd. Ono spots the double attack, and Kion orders Bunga and Ono to save Hamu while he, Beshte, and Fuli rescue the remainder of the herd. With the danger abated, Muhimu begs the Lion Guard to stay and watch over the herd. Beshte suggests that she take some time for herself, but Muhimu reminds him that she has her son to attend to. Just then, she notices Bunga playing with Hamu and suggests that he take care of her son for the day. Bunga agrees to the task, much to Muhimu's relief. Later that day, Twiga the giraffe attempts to keep her daughter Juhudi under control. Exhausted, she takes a drink from a water hole, where she encounters Muhimu relaxing on the waterside. Twiga asks Muhimu where Hamu is, and Muhimu explains that she had left her son with Bunga so that she could take some time to herself. Twiga wonders if he would watch over Juhudi as well. Once back in the Pride Lands, Reirei and her pack overhear Muhimu and Twiga discussing Bunga's babysitting duties at Hakuna Matata Falls. Elated, Reirei decides to attack the little ones while they're separated from their parents. After Bunga and his charges defeat Reirei's pack and the jackals depart, Muhimu and the other children's parents visit Hakuna Matata Falls, and Bunga explains to them how their children had bravely fended off Reirei's pack. The parents are shocked that Bunga had taught their children how to defend themselves, and Muhimu praises him for being the best babysitter ever. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Muhimu and her herd are seen being circled by a flock of vultures until they are led to safety by Ono. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Muhimu, flee Mizimu Grove. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders, while Simba deliberates what to do with Ma Tembo. Simba then approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. Ma Tembo notes that she understands why he'd kept it a secret. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Muhimu and the others to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Physical appearance Muhimu is tall and sturdily built, with a thick neck, round middle, and thin legs. Her coat is striped with black-and-white, and she has a black diamond-shaped mark that runs down between her eyes, ending just above her muzzle. While her hooves, nose, and tail tip are black, her ears are white, and her eyes are blue. A magnificent black-and-white mane runs up her back and ends in several strands of black hair over her forehead. Personality and traits At first, Muhimu is irritable and skittish, with an inclination for starting trouble. She proves too impatient to listen to Kion's orders and sets a poor example for her herd. However, by the end of the migration, she learns to trust Kion and keeps her head long enough to ensure her herd stays in line. She thanks the Lion Guard several times for their help, and even takes responsibility for her mistakes. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Kari Wahlgren, Emma Bunton (UK, "The Mbali Fields Migration") Gallery Youpushedme.PNG LikewhatMuhi.PNG 2017-07-17-00_02_34.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media Lion Guard Muhimu's boy & Hyena attack! The Mbali Fields Migration HD Clip|Muhimu's son is born References Category:Main articles